


A winner don't quit on themselves

by emma_and_orlando



Series: Rare TMR Ships [5]
Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: 2016 Summer Olympics, M/M, Newt is a winner, gally is a winner, lets all be bloody winners, raretmrships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 17:09:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8110606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emma_and_orlando/pseuds/emma_and_orlando
Summary: Gally may or may not have been the loudest supporter at the Paralympics. RareTMRships





	

Gally took a long, deep calming breath as his eyes focused on the finish line. 

An exact amount of a 100 meters. From the starters to the finish line.

His heart was beating loudly in his chest. His vision blurring slightly as the full arena got silent and the runners got ready.

Seated inti the British VIP area, he had a good view upon the finish and the billboard that kept track of everyone.

They went from runner to runner. Calling their names and nationality. 

Newt smiled as the camera was turned to his face, stretching his arms and bouncing on his prosthetics. "Isaacson Newton, running for The Great Britain. Won silver twice and three gold on the 100 meter. Four Bronze on the 200 and one gold on the 400." 

The British supporters cheer, Newt waving them away happily, before going back into the zone.

Gally bit his lip nervously, hands shaking as he balls them up in wrists. Proud to see his boyfriend up there on the great screen. But nervous for the run to go well.

Mildly aware of the cameras pointing at his face. Sucking in a deep breath as the starter lifts his gun up.

He clasped his hands together for a speed prayer.

He watched Newt close his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them a whole new person seemed to be present. 

The runners shut themselves out of the world. Facing only one last goal. Get to the finish. And as fast as you can.

"Set." The starter says curtly. His eyes skimming over the contesters to see if they were positioned to the rules.

Gally leaned forward. His elbows leaning on his knees. Eyes fixed on Newt.

Newt seemed to stand just fine, tensed up and ready to bolt at any given sound. Newt looked far away. Concentrating deeply as his body tensed more as the time crawled by.

"You can do it." Gally whispered. Newt's shirt bright blue and red and Easy to spot between the others.

Newt didn't glance at him, he wouldn't have heard Gally. And needed to be focused.

The finger slowly went to the trigger, and then-

The runners bolted up.

Everyone in the public stood up and erupted into yells and cheers. Screaming for their homeland to make it to the finish first.

The British were incredibly loud. And shook the entire tribune with their supporting shouts.

"COME ON NEWT!" Gally yells. Standing up from his chair and clapping his hands together. "YOU CAN DO IT!" 

The runners got up in the right position as quickly as they could.

Making their bodies roll out and stretch into a immediate sprint. Their lungs clasping on all the air they could catch immediately. Their hands shoving past their sides in the might to go faster faster and faster.

Gally's eyes watered as Newt had a bad start. His body swinging slightly to the left, almost loosing his footing.

"COME ON NEWT!" He yelled. Begging to God Newt would at least make it. Please.

Luckily- Newt may have gotten off with a bad start, but his come back was terrific. His legs moved in a impossible speed. Eyes fixed and body postured up.

One by one, he left every other runner behind. And victory was almost unmissable now.

"ALMOST THERE! COME ON NEWT!" He shouted, the rest of the supporters agreeing fully. Shouting from the top of their oungs

Newt was racing on a higher speed than Gally could have ever imagine, the crowd going crazy. The British supporters cheering in all their might as it seemed like-

Like Newt was going to set a world record.

Gally's heart beats faster and faster. His breath hitching as Newt falls over the finish line.

He jumps from the tribune immediately. His legs on autopilot as he ran towards the cameras and finish line.

"ISAACSON NEWTON JUST SET A NEW WORLD RECORD. WITH 10.12 SECONDS!" 

Gally pushed past every supporter and camera crew. People taking pictures of him and asking for a moment or interview, but he just pushed past it. Pulling himself towards his destination and finally-

"Oh my God! Gally!" Newt yelled breathlessly, as he fell into his boyfriends arms. Tears streaming down his eyes.

Gally clasped him tightly against himself. Laying his chin on Newt's head. 

"A world record, you crazy Shank!" He called out over the crowd and cameras, lights flashing while pictures were taken of them holding onto each other tightly.

Newt started to sob desperately against his shoulder. His prosthetic blades bouncing slightly under them. 

The people were talking about them. The others contestants congratulating them or talking to the crews about what went wrong.

Newt grabbed onto Gally's shirt, but the taller boy pried his fingers away, and leaned away to look into his eyes.

Newt whimpered at getting moved, his body worn from the sprint. His breathing still coming in labored.

"Fuck." He says, whipping away some sweat from his forehead. "Why won't you hold me." He whined, pouting as he couldn't lean heavily against Gally anymore.

Gally smiled at him, leaning down to kiss him, seeing from the corner of his eye that BBC studios had arrived just in time for his plan.

Then, letting go of Newt fully, he sank down on one knee. 

Reaching into his pocket and grabbing onto the box.

"Oh my God." All the air Newt had finally gathered, had left him once again.

Gally smirked at him. Opening the box and revealing the huge shining diamond.

People around them gasped, some even more surprised than Newt. Seeing both of them in tears and struggling with emotions and words.

"I know this was probably not the right time. I could have done it more private. More romantic-"

"It's perfect." Newt interrupted, earning a few laughs and chuckles- they were main streamed onto the big screen. The entire world watching along.

Gally bit his lip nervously. "God. I love you so much. I- I can't see myself surviving a day with someone else besides you." 

Newt clasped a hand over his mouth. Cheeks red and puffy.

"Would you marry me?" Gally asks, not expecting to have two arms full of Newt only half a moment later.

Newt was shaking and crying, nodding desperately into his shirt.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Gally a million times yes!"

This times, the cheers seemed even louder than when Newt set the world record.

-

"What went through you when Gally asked for your hand, right in front of the entire world?" Jimmy Fallon asks as they get seated on the armchairs. Smiling and holding hands.

"It was wonderful, really. Emotions were playing high at the moment, reflecting back on it and seeing the footage, I looked horrible. But there is nothing like being asked to get married." Newt answers. His fingers squeezing Gally's gently.

Jimmy chuckles. "It's not like you could say no, anyway." 

Everyone laughs, making even Gally chuckle slightly as well and Newt turn a little red. 

"Cameras don't bother as much anymore at a certain point." Gally says, taking a sip of water.

"As a professional basketball player, can you already tell you'll be at the Olympics in four years again?" Jimmy asks Gally, turning to read the text on his cards.

"I hope to be, yes. The team is still training, so I hope it isn't for nothing." 

"And you two train together?"

Newt shakes his head, smiling brightly. "God no. My clock doesn't go until after five, his is at four."

"That's so much better." Jimmy deadpans, glancing right into the camera.

Everyone laughs again. The room happily bright and alive.

"Show me the ring, I wanna see." Jimmy says, reaching for Newt's hand with almost childish curiosity. 

Newt grinned, happy to talk about his huge, glamorous diamond.

"How much did this even cost? A house or two?" Jimmy suggests, showing Newt's ring finger to the camera. 

Gally looked a little caught in the highlights. "I think there is no price tag on love."

"But there is one, on a diamond like this." 

Newt threw his head back with a laugh. Sinking down into the chair and admiring his beautiful ring happily. 

There was indeed no price tag on Love. And he felt grateful for what he had today, no matter what that had cost.

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE RARE SHIPS LMAO


End file.
